


Little Angel, Little Psycho and Their Doctor

by aLady



Category: American Horror Story, Blind Dating (2006), Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: AU, Brothers, Control, M/M, Mind Control, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Same Husband, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 小天使與小瘋子遇上大變態的羅曼史Oliver/Darwin+DannyNC-17 / PWP / 齊人之福 / 變態 / 控制小瘋子Darwin跟小天使Danny是兄弟。哥哥Darwin愛搞事，弟弟Danny總是乖乖的，無奈家有歪兄，他就算是小瞎子還是得負起照顧哥哥的責任。但是其實Darwin也超照顧弟弟的，他愛他的小弟弟～某次Darwin搞事時被抓然後送去給大變態醫生Oliver治療。Darwin就開始撩撥Oliver，想說玩一下這個看起來正經八百的人。但Oliver早就想把他吃掉了。自從Darwin被抓走之後，Danny就很擔心他的狀況。他想要去醫院探視，可是一直被拒絕。然後他也被Oliver吃掉了。反正是亂寫寫爽的爽看就好





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver皺著眉看著眼前的病人，Darwin Tremor。

「Darwin，為什麼你又要把你的衣服袖子弄掉呢？現在可是冬天。」

「我喜歡穿背心，袖子什麼的太囉嗦！我好好男兒穿什麼長袖！」他痞痞地看著眼前正經八百的醫生。

醫生挑起了一根眉毛。

Darwin「做衣服」的技術太差，那件衣服其實被他弄得破爛不堪。說是背心，哪有背心的袖子會開口開到胸口？Darwin胸前春光難掩，Oliver心中的慾火也難澆熄。Darwin就是希望Oliver看他看得一清二楚，他想讓醫生覺得難堪且尷尬。他覺得自己做得很成功，但Oliver不像他想像的那樣，閃避他，而是一直盯著他看。

Darwin故意拋個媚眼，想讓醫生不自在。

但Oliver只是緊緊盯著Darwin那若隱若現的粉紅茱萸……他操，想舔。

想看那兩顆嬌豔欲滴的花苞在他口中挺立而艷紅。

他站起身，走到門口，輕輕鎖上門。外頭的人甚至感覺不出來有什麼異狀。

Darwin轉過頭看著醫生怪異的行為，他知道什麼即將發生。他生平第一次想要大叫門口的警察——Oliver當然不會讓他得逞,他迅速替小瘋子戴上口枷。小瘋子想發出聲音，可是只能發出嗚嗚咽咽的聲響。外頭的人根本連聽都聽不到。

「既然你的品味如此前衛，也許我可以提供一些主意給你。」

「嗯嗯嗚嗚？！？！」肏你的這醫生有病嗎？

「不如褲子也剪短吧？像熱褲那樣，這樣你就可以去海邊跟那些辣妹一起瘋。」反正你的皮膚比他們白嫩……

Darwin驚恐，醫生堅定的眼神有些許殺氣，讓Darwin害怕得想吞口水，可是他無法，口水只能沿著嘴角流下。

該死，他的雙手都被銬在椅子上了。

「不過，就讓你這樣性感地回去，似乎不太好，我們這次就不拿你的褲子開刀。」醫生拿出一把手術刀，在Darwin面前搖晃。

該死，他Darwin天不怕地不怕，今天是第一次見識到了。

披著正常人毛皮的瘋子。

醫生趁他不注意，在他雙腿上都打了一定劑量的麻醉。

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！」你他媽幹什麼！？？？？

「放心，不會死，只是讓你的腳動不了。距離藥效發作，還有一段時間，不如我向你介紹，對付瘋子，我會用到什麼器具。」

他展示了一旁的婦科椅，「我們有機會用到這個的，放心吧！」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！！！」你不是心理醫生嗎？？？？？？？

他又從抽屜拿出各式各樣情趣玩具，那按摩棒的尺寸由大到小一字排開，可以驚人來說明。

「你喜歡一次塞幾根？」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！！！！！」Darwin想大喊救命。

他覺得自己出不了這個醫院大門了。

這時他想起Danny，那個可愛的弟弟。該死，他一定會想盡辦法來探視，這樣他的天使弟弟也會被這個變態醫生盯上，不行！他不允許！

像是發現Darwin內心的焦慮一樣，Oliver輕笑。

「你有個弟弟，叫Danny，對吧？」

Darwin停止掙扎。

他驚恐地看著醫生。

「如果你答應我，乖乖聽話，我就不會對他下手。」他拿起一根上面都是突起的按摩棒，摩擦Darwin的乳頭。

他在他耳邊低語，「我知道你弟弟是瞎子，對付他易如反掌，你相信嗎？」

Darwin不敢相信自己竟然哭了。

肏！Danny絕對不能有危險！

「你答應了嗎？」Oliver問，「我聽不到你說什麼？」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！」不准你碰Danny！！！！

「聽不清楚。」Oliver又玩起Darwin另一顆乳頭。

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！」不准你碰他！！！！！！！！！！

「既然你不在乎你弟弟的死活，那麼……」

 

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！！」該死的我答應你啊！！！！！！！

 

覺得玩夠了的Oliver用假陰莖托起Darwin的下巴，親了親他的鼻頭。

 

「我忘記你說不出話來了，真是對不起。」

 

他滿意地看著Darwin眼中的淚水。看來那個小瞎子就是這個小瘋子的罩門，很好。

 

「藥效差不多起了，很好，讓我幫你開一開腳鐐。」他拿出萬用鑰匙，不花什麼功夫就拆了Darwin的腳鐐。

 

當然，也不費力氣就脫了他的褲子。

 

這貨竟然沒穿內褲！

 

「小蕩婦。我會讓你變成小蕩婦。」Oliver拿著假陰莖摩擦Darwin半勃的陰莖，「很興奮是吧？對於接下來將要發生的事情，你很興奮對不對？」

 

Darwin很想搖頭。但是，他媽的他竟然很興奮。

 

操，這醫生雖然噁心，可是也許可以替他解決性需求？而且，他必須想辦法討好這個醫生，讓他不要對Danny下手。

 

對，為了Danny。

 

二

Darwin故作正經八百地走回自己的病房。

 

該死的！

 

該死的！

 

該——死——的——！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

該死的大變態醫生！！！！！！！！！！

 

媽的他一個好好男兒現在竟然後庭被塞了跳蛋，前面被圈了cock ring，胸口被貼了奇怪的什麼東西他媽他大好男兒怎麼會知道這叫什麼名字！操！他現在前癢後癢乳頭癢，還不能解決，可惡！

 

回想起醫生幫他解開手銬時，他還故意拉一下自己的衣襟，故意露出他美麗的肩頭，想要色誘醫生——他大好男兒當然不能被動，這醫生想玩，好，我就跟你玩——結果被硬裝上這些東西，因為醫生拿出Danny的照片威脅他——肏蛋的。

 

接著醫生幫他穿好衣服——用魔鬼氈黏上的，這樣其他人才不會發現Darwin的手銬曾經被脫掉過，而且，如果Darwin敢鬧事，這衣服很容易被拉扯掉，然後他就會顏面無光，因為大家都看到他的奶頭被情趣用品操著——肏！

 

更操蛋的是後庭真的搔癢到不行，為什麼那個醫生知道他的敏感點在哪裡啊？

 

嗚嗚！不行！他大好男兒的自尊可不能就這樣認輸！

 

不能！

 

＊＊＊

 

Danny著急不已。

 

聽說Darwin被送進精神病院，他急急忙忙衝去病院想要探視瘋狂的哥哥，可是院方不願意讓他探視。

 

「怎麼辦！」Danny坐在醫院的長椅上，手足無措。

 

這時，一個人來到他前面，停了下來。

 

Danny注意到了。

 

「你是誰？」

 

「你是Darwin Tremor的親人嗎？」

 

聽到哥哥的名字，Danny趕忙點頭如搗蒜。

 

「是！我就是！請問您是？」

 

「我是他的主治醫師 Oliver Thredson。」

 

「主、主治醫師？」哥哥沒有瘋到需要被治療吧？

 

「是的，他被判定有精神疾病，因此強制入院治療。」

 

Danny將臉埋入手掌裡。怎麼辦？醫療費用怎麼辦？他又要如何維持生活？怎麼辦？

 

Oliver淺淺一笑。

 

「Darwin提過你，你應該就是他的弟弟，Danny對吧？」

 

Danny點頭，但臉沒有離開掌心。

 

Oliver注意到他哭了。

 

真可愛。

 

真柔弱。

 

跟那個橫衝直撞的Darwin不一樣，眼前這個陽光般的小天使像玻璃一樣易碎。

 

Oliver在Danny旁邊坐下。「你在哭。」

 

「他們不讓我見Darwin……」被發現之後，Danny再也忍不住啜泣聲。

 

「親愛的Danny，這是規定，很抱歉。」

 

「沒有關係的……」雖然這樣說，他還是很想見到哥哥。

 

「你想不想見到你哥哥？」

 

聽到關鍵字，Danny立刻抬起頭。

 

「真的嗎？」

 

Oliver看著那淚眼汪汪的藍色眸子，操，真是漂亮！

 

可惜是個明眼瞎子。

 

不知道這具身體是不是跟Darwin一樣甜美……

 

乳頭是不是粉色？經不經得起乳夾？後穴呢？應該也跟Darwin一樣粉色，不知道可以含住幾根按摩棒？

 

想到這裡，Oliver又忍不住衝動。

 

想操死你，把你操到哭操到叫，操到你這天使的光環不再。

 

我要摘掉你的光圈。

 

「到我辦公室來吧，我可以幫你安排，但你千萬別跟別人說，免得我們都有麻煩。」

 

Danny擦了擦眼淚，「嗯！」

 

「來，跟我走。」醫生拉起Danny的手，嗯，真是滑嫩。

 

應該也好吃得不得了。

 

三

醫生領著Danny到他的診間。

 

「來，這是我診間的病床，你坐一下，累了的話也可以躺。等下我會把簾子拉起來，你不要發出聲音，你哥哥三點多的診，到時候你先等警衛離開，我叫你之後再讓你跟你哥哥見面。」其實這是診間旁邊的私人休息室。

 

「謝謝你。」

 

「我來給你弄杯熱巧克力。」

 

醫生將迷幻藥加入巧克力裡面，拿給Danny。

 

Danny喝下沒多久就昏死過去。

 

醫生將他的衣服全部脫掉，他先欣賞了一陣這美麗的胴體。

 

乾淨、白嫩。

 

Darwin刺什麼青，真是暴殄天物。

 

Oliver拉開Danny的大腿，認真觀察他的穴口，果然是粉色的。

 

他忍不住用舌頭舔了一下那個地方，啊，好想趕快插進去。

 

想把你佔有。

 

但是不行，Darwin就快來了，要先玩他才行。

 

然後他用被單蓋住Danny的春光。

 

他仔細瞧著Danny。

 

方才一路上Danny就像乖乖的狗狗一樣，如此溫柔順服……嗯，是塊璞玉。

 

Danny不像Darwin一樣有挑戰性，但是脫韁的野馬有意思，乖順的小狗狗也很有意思。這倆兄弟都是他的，都是，他會佔有他們。

 

他的。

 

都是他的。

 

呵呵。

 

等等有好戲看了，看Darwin那小瘋子會有什麼反應。

 

＊＊＊

 

「聽說你最近表現不錯。」

 

Darwin看到眼前的變態醫生就想衝上去咬掉他那個爛鼻子，可惜他現在動不了。

 

「來，讓我瞧瞧你的玩具。」醫生走過去把Darwin的褲子脫了一半，他充血的陰莖馬上跳了出來。銀色的cock ring還在上面發光。

 

「再讓我看看你的乳頭。」醫生撕開衣服，那乳頭果然在刺激下挺立艷紅。

 

他忍不住摳弄了一下。

 

「混蛋！」Darwin嘗試咬變態醫生，但Oliver早就知道他想幹嘛而躲開了。

 

「不要衝動，你會為了你的行為後悔的。我們說過，正常人要有正常人的行為，正常人不會亂咬人。如果你不好好當正常人，你知道會有什麼後果。」

 

「我呸！老子堂堂血氣男兒，受你屈辱已經讓我怒氣滿點，有種放開我，我們打一架分勝負！」

 

「我會放開你。」

 

「有種就不要打我麻醉！」

 

「我不會打你麻醉。」

 

「很好。還不馬上放開我？！」

 

「在這之前，我答應了一個人要讓他跟你見面。」

 

「啥？」為何有種不好的預感？

 

醫生走到他的休息室，拉開帷幕，Darwin立刻衝動得跳起來，還因此連人帶椅摔倒。

 

警衛敲門：「醫生，有問題嗎？」

 

「沒有，是我不小心弄倒東西，謝謝你們。」

 

「好，有事請大聲告訴我們。」警衛繼續跟他同事聊天。

 

「Darwin，如果你想他好好的，最好不要再亂。」

 

Darwin用眼神怒瞪Oliver，好像想把他生吞活剝一樣。Oliver絲毫不在意，他稍微拉開被單，Danny露出了白皙的肩頭。

 

「我剛剛在走廊上遇到他，他說想見你。打從上次看了你的肩膀之後，我一直想知道你弟弟是不是跟你一樣美。」

 

「變——」

 

「注意言詞。正常人不會隨便罵人。」醫生糾正。

 

這下Darwin完全不敢說話了。

 

「很好，我等下把你放開，如果你敢做什麼事，相信我，你弟弟永遠都別想睡醒。」醫生拉上窗簾，鎖上門。

 

「裡面有炸彈。總之，你如果想做什麼怪事，我會立刻引爆炸彈，黃泉路上我和你，再拉上Danny，你說美妙不美妙？」

 

「……」

 

操。

 

「好。接下來，」他鬆綁Darwin，「如果你不想你弟弟的屁股被插滿按摩棒，你就給我插自己，插到我硬為止。」

 

Darwin怒視著Oliver而後者愛死這樣的視線。

 

呵。

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

四

 

Darwin什麼事情都做過，就是沒有自己插過自己的屁股！

 

不過他的苦難也沒有多久，醫生就接手了他的工作。

 

他又被綁了，固定在椅子上，雙腳大開。

 

屁股被塞了三支按摩棒，囊袋上也固定了一顆蛋，還有一個真空吸引器。

 

他感覺自己快要炸開。

 

已經迎來不知道幾次的高潮，Darwin覺得自己在也射不出東西來。

 

Oliver似笑非笑地看著Darwin，這個小瘋子現在渾身泛著粉色，可口至極。那倔降的淚水實在太可愛，但他不能馬上吃掉他，他要看到這小瘋子絕望。

 

「來，現在要幫你戴上口塞，你最好乖乖的，否則你弟弟……」

 

「他媽的要塞快塞廢話這麼多幹嘛！」煩死了！

 

總之他不能讓Danny被玷汙！

 

然而他錯了，就在他戴上口塞之後，Oliver把Danny抱了出來，輕輕放在空無一物的木質桌上。

 

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！！！（混蛋你想幹嘛！！！！！！！！！）」Darwin想大罵，可是聲音化到嘴邊成了嗚咽。

 

Oliver也替Danny戴上口塞，還有項圈跟貓耳朵。

 

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！（我操我操我操！！！！！）」

 

手指沾了他剛剛從Darwin那裡收集來的精液，然後捅進Danny的小穴穴。

 

昏睡中的Danny相是感應到了後穴欸入侵，皺了一下眉頭，雙腿也開始夾緊。

 

但醫生又怎麼會放過他？

 

醫生拿出一根棍子，將Danny的雙腳固定，使他無法和攏雙腿。雙手也被綁了。

 

「這樣不好玩。」醫生撇過頭看向Darwin，「反正都收集了這麼多你的精華，不如幫你弟弟滋補養身一下吧？」

 

「嗚嗚嗚嗚！！！（他媽你敢！！）」大變態！！！！！！！

 

只見醫生拿出一個注射器。

 

「來吧～」

 

Darwin眼睜睜看著注射器吸滿他的精華，又全數被打入Danny的後穴。

 

Danny打顫，而Oliver的工作持續一陣子之後，Danny的小腹有隆起的跡象……

 

然後醫生給了Danny一個貓尾巴肛塞，這樣Darwin的精華就不會漏出一滴了。

 

「你看你弟弟美不美？肚子凸凸的，像不像懷孕？」Oliver將Danny抱起，抱到Darwin面前。

 

「他的肚子裡面都是你的種子唷～有沒有很高興～」

 

Danny那小腹隨著Oliver腳步而晃動，看得Darwin心碎。

 

然後Oliver的嘴角又上揚了。

 

「但是要懷孕，好像需要更多精華，嗯，讓我來幫你們。」醫生單手扛著Danny，然後將Darwin陰莖上的真空吸引器拔掉。

 

真空吸引器被拔掉後Darwin感到舒服多了，然而接下來，醫生竟然將Danny的後穴撐開——白色的精液從內流出，非常淫靡。

 

「來幫你弟弟吧！」說完，醫生就把Danny壓在Darwin發硬的陰莖上。

 

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！（你這他媽變態狂！！！！！！！！！！！！）」Darwin的叫喊一樣都化作了嗚咽之音。

 

「讓我來幫你們。」醫生拉起Danny又將他重重壓下。

 

Danny緊緻的腸道吸著Darwin的火熱，即使Darwin剛剛已經被強制搾取精液太多次，面對這樣的緊緻感，他還是興奮了起來。

 

後穴的三根按摩棒擠壓著他的前列腺，Danny的腸道夾緊他的火熱。

 

這種快感從未有過，從未。

 

然而，看著流著生理性淚水，還在昏迷的可愛弟弟，Darwin有點迷離。

 

究竟，這樣到底是為了什麼？

 

他有些神智不清。

 

又一股精液噴射出來，射在了他親愛弟弟的穴內。

 

Danny的白濁噴射在Darwin的臉上。

 

醫生將那白濁舔了乾淨。

 

邪笑。

 

他知道，這小瘋子已經陷入了。

 

小瘋子將會成為他的玩物，他的孌童。

 

他的所有物。

 

小兄弟兩個將會變成他的後宮，一對聽話的寵物。

 

距離這樣的日子，不遠了。

 

不遠了。

 

微笑。


End file.
